Broken: Robbie Shapiro
by Hellonearth123
Summary: Jade does the unthinkable, she finally breaks Robbie Shapiro. "Everyone here detests you in some way, shape or form, so why don't you just give up now and leave this building"


_Broken: Robbie Shapiro_

_Well hey there people!, I know you may be wondering 'The chizz is this, this isn't the last chapter to 'Babysitting the Babysitter' and you're right it isn't this is a one off story, that randomly popped in my head and I just had to write it up before I forgot all about it, if this got good reviews and stuff I may even think about making this one off story a five chapter story, but we'll see..anyway enjoy!_

Jade towered over the boy, she had her usual evil smirk slapped onto her face and despite the many efforts to restrain her from her wrong doings the rest of the gangs only option was to watch the scene unfold and feel bad for the person on the ground, the boy trembled in fear the force of his fall had made his puppet slide off his hands and across the corridor where one student picked it up and dropped it carelessly into the bin, Robbie let out a strangulated cry and reach out towards the bin, he didn't move anywhere because Jade's foot was on his chest pressing him against the floor "Look at you.." She sneered her face red with rage, her eyes seemed to seethe a deep dark red like some sort of demon from hell itself, Robbie whimpered and looked at his friends for back up they all mumbled silently and looked at the ground, He gasped and met Jade's vicious glare again "You're one pathetic excuse for a human being aren't you?" She questioned, Robbie was about to respond to her apparent question when Jade's foot pushed down on his chest "You aren't supposed to answer the question you cheese brained fool!, it was rhetorical!" Robbie whimpered rather pathetically and closed his eyes willing himself not to cry in front of Jade West, unfortunately his will power had been drained from the relentless bulling he had received from the Goth over the past week so as soon as he felt a hot liquid trail down his cheeks he mentally cursed himself for being so pathetically incapable of containing his emotions.

Seeing the boy cry gave Jade endless pleasure her rage seemed to lessen and her evil smirk from before returned stronger than ever "Everyone here detests you in some way, shape or form, so why don't you just give up now and leave this building?" Robbie opened his eyes and thought to himself after Jade's last outburst he wasn't sure if the question she was asking was rhetorical or not, Jade crossed her arms and pressed her lips tightly together "See, that time I wasn't asking a rhetorical question, I was asking a genuine question" Her voice took on an odd sense of calm tinted with evil and hatred. Robbie gulped and licked his unusually dry lips he opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come out, Jade smirked and leaned towards the cowering boy "I'll answer that question for you then shall I?" She pulled back and rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then pressed her foot harder against Robbie's chest causing him to wince in pain "It's because your blinded with the belief that you actually have some talent inside your puny little body" She prodded his arm and continued her rant "Let's face it your life is pointless, you don't have a girlfriend you don't have a social life and you hardly have any other friends in this place, I bet even your own parents are sickened by the thought of having you."

Robbie was now openly crying now, he glanced around at the growing number of students who had come to watch the display of horridness, some had phones out and were actually recording the whole thing to put onto The Slap, others had a horrified look upon their faces, he could tell that they wanted to help him, but they were to scared encase Jade left him and turned on them, his gaze finally stopped at his friends they all had horrified looks upon their faces, Cat was sobbing into Beck's shoulder, Beck was staring open mouthed at the viciousness of his girlfriend, Andre gave Robbie and sympathetic look and mouthed 'She'll go soon, keep quiet' Robbie nodded at his friend, and then moved his gaze over to Tori, she had the most shocked gaze her eyes had taken the form of a deer's who had been caught in an oncoming cars headlights, her mouth hung open forming a perfect circle. Robbie dropped his gaze and turned back to Jade who he had managed to tune out for a while whilst he inspected the rest of the crowd and his friends, she finally stopped ranting at the boy and grinned at Robbie "Oh that's right, they are dead ain't they?" Her grin continued to grow until it had morphed into a sadistic smirk, Robbie held Jade's gaze and tried his hardest not to break down fully in front of her, he sent her one of his most fiercest glares and hoped it would get her to back down, Jade narrowed her eyes and pressed her boot harder against the boys chest, Robbie winced once again and tried desperately to claw her foot away from his chest, she didn't move it an inch. It was as if the foot itself had attached itself to his body and refused to let go.

"Did you just try to intimidate me?!" She laughed throwing her head back as she did so, Robbie grimaced and wished he never tried to do such a thing, after her laughing had died down she rubbed the tear that had been brought on from the laughing away from her eye flicked her raven coloured locks from out of her face and spoke again "Dork, you couldn't intimidate even if your life depended on it" Robbie closed his eyes again and nodded in agreement with Jade, she chuckled then then bell rang, her foot left his chest and she picked up her bag, swinging it onto her shoulder "See ya later, Robloser" She said slamming her locker shut and making her way towards the classroom. Almost immediately his friends crowded around the boy, Beck lifted Robbie to his feet and Cat through her arms around him engulfing him in her sweet smelling perfume, Andre patted Robbie on the shoulder "You did good man, god knows what's been up with her this week" Robbie nodded but didn't talk he spotted Tori standing behind Beck and watched her carefully "I'm so sorry, Rob-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because he leapt away from his friends the only sounds coming from his mouth were choked sobs, he took off running towards the boys toilets ignoring the frantic calling of his name, once he arrived he rushed into the end cubical and locked the door he threw himself onto the floor and sobbed.

"I hate myself, I hate my life I wish I could just leave!" He screamed out releasing all of his pent up anger, but he knew that it would do no good, he sat up against the cubical wall and stared at the floor, he wiped his nose across his sleeve and whimpered slightly "She's finally done it hasn't she?" The voice in his head said, a tone of sadness within it, when Robbie didn't respond the voice in his head responded for him "Jade, has broken you..hasn't she?" It asked, all Robbie could do was nod thickly, and listen out for the bell that signalled it was time to go home, he cursed the bell knowing that this was all going to happen again tomorrow.


End file.
